1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a detecting apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting rotational angle or position of a rotational and/or cylindrical element and a detecting method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the process of manufacturing cylindrical products, apparatuses for detecting rotational angle are generally used to detect the rotational angle or position of the cylindrical products so that cylindrical products can be effectively manufactured to a required shape. One such apparatus for detecting rotational angle typically includes a signal emitter disposed on the cylindrical product, a signal receiver disposed on a stage facing the signal emitter and perpendicular to an axis of the cylindrical product, and a display. To detect the rotational angle of the cylindrical product, the signal emitter transmits an electrical signal from the cylindrical product to the signal receiver, this signal is then converted into a visible readout such as a graph or a number that can be identified by a user. By reading the graph or number displayed on the display, the user can know the rotational angle of the cylindrical product.
It can be seen that, the electrical signal of the rotational angle of the cylindrical product has to be converted into a visible readout on a display before it can be identified by the user, therefore, the signal receiver needs to be connected with a decoding translator to convert the electrical signal into the visible readout. The decoding translator generally includes complex circuitry, thus, the decoding translator increases the complexity of the apparatus for detecting rotational angle. In addition, the electrical signal experiences a time-lapse. Therefore, the apparatus for detecting rotational angle cannot achieve high accuracy and efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for detecting rotational angle which is simple, and can achieve high accuracy efficiency.